If You Really Love Me
by stuckbeingrachel
Summary: [Years ago, a young girl fell in love, she couldn't stop it, or stop him from falling in love with her.] This is a quick oneshot about Sarah Frobisher-Smythe and Will Huddleston (OC). R&R! :)


**I'm not entirely sure what this is...it's just a oneshot about Sarah Frobisher-Smythe's love life. Everyone falls in love! Nina and Fabian got their Chosen Ones, what about Sarah and Will?**

* * *

Sarah Frobisher-Smythe wiped her blue eyes, tears pricking at the corners. She could hear him calling after her as she sped-walked down the street. She couldn't stand this. She wanted so very much to stop and talk to him, but she couldn't do that. She needed to protect him, and if completely shutting him out of her life was the way to do it, so be it.

"Sarah!" he shouted as she turned into an alleyway.

To her dismay, it didn't lead anywhere. But she could have sworn…no that was the next turn. She backtracked but stopped short. Will licked his lips, huffing from his chase after her. His brown hair was handsomely brushed out of his brown eyes, which held the one emotion that Sarah had never wanted to see in them.

Love.

She never wanted to see that coming from him. But it made her feel so special. She felt special because he had noticed her and eventually fell in love with her. And she couldn't do anything about it. She couldn't let him in; she couldn't let him follow her through the horrible life she lived. She had promised herself to never fall in love. And though she had, she decided to leave it alone, and never ever tell him. She wouldn't even admit it to herself.

Will Huddleston loved her, she knew that, and she loved him, but she didn't except that.

"Sarah," he breathed. "Please, why can't you stay?"

She shook her head. "Because I can't, I'm sorry."

"Why not, Sarah, why won't you tell me why? Are you in trouble? Is someone after you? Sarah, I'll keep you safe, I promise."

"Will, you don't understand—"

"Then help me understand, Sarah. You're running off and I don't know what to say or what to do to convince you to stay. And I don't know why you're leaving. Please, tell me." he begged, taking a step forward. He towered over her, looking down into her shimmering eyes.

"Will," she sighed. She wrapped her arms around his waist and hugged him close to her. His encircled his arms around her shoulders and held her as tightly as she did. "I can't, I'm so sorry."

"Sarah, I love you." He stated, pulling away and gripping her shoulders in his hands. He brought her closer to him until their noses brush. "I want to get married. I want to have children. I want to grow old with you. I want to show you how much I love you every day for the rest of my life. I want to be with you and love you for the rest of our lives—forever."

"No, Will, please," she whispered, tears slipping from her eyes.

Will closed the distance between them and pressed his lips to hers. Sarah instantly melted into the simple kiss, snaking her arms around his neck as he did the same around her back. A moment later, they broke apart and stared into the other's eyes.

"Sarah…"

"I do love you, Will." She choked, stroking his cheek.

"Then stay here with me. Marry me. Please, Sarah—"

"But I can't. The only thing you need to know is that I love you."

"If you really love me, you'll stay and tell me why you're running."

"If I really love you, I'll protect you with all I have. And that's why I have to leave." She explained.

"If I really love you, I won't let you go."

"If you really love me, you will let me go. But, Will, I promise that in our hearts, we will be together forever. If you really love me, you'll hold me in your heart forever."

With a final kiss to his cheek, she walked away silently, tears streaming down her cheeks. He continued to call after her beg her to stay, but he stopped chasing her when they came within distance of the airport. By then, he knew he had no chance of stopping her. She really was going to leave, and she wasn't going to come back.

But they'd still love each other. They never did the things they wanted with anyone else. They grew old, alone and far away from each other, but they still loved each other. They never stopped. And forever, in their hearts, they were together and in love.

* * *

**Yeah, pretty sad, but it's got a sort of happy ending. :) Review?**

**Hey, if you ship Jara, go on Instagram and follow me: rachelisafallenangel**

**I give shoutouts to Jara shippers! Jeroy shippers are supposed to stay away from my profile, I don't like them...**

_**And we know that God causes everything to work together for the good of those who love God and are called according to his purpose for them. -Romans 8:28**_

**-Rachel**


End file.
